Church of Saint Demetrios, Pskov
| infobox_width = | image = Dimitrija Mirotchivogo.jpg| image_size = | alt = | caption = Church of Saint Demetrios of Thessaloniki | map_type = | map_size = | map_caption = | location = Pskov, Pskov Oblast. Russia | geo = | latitude = | longitude = | religious_affiliation = Russian Orthodox | rite = | region = | state = | province = Diocese of Pskov | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = | status = | functional_status = | heritage_designation = | leadership = | website = | architecture = true | architect = | architecture_type = Church | architecture_style = | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | year_completed = | construction_cost = | specifications = true | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = 3| dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} The Church of Saint Demetrios of Thessaloniki is an Orthodox church in Pskov . Monument of history and culture of federal significance of the XV-XVI centuries. Located in the middle of the cemetery Dmitrievskogo on the left bank of the Pskov Description Four pillar quadrangle of the church, has three apses . On the western side there is a porch and a bell tower of three tiers, the upper tiers each have six sides, which are completed with blades and a spire. The church has a southern aisle of a later building with a single apse, which ends with a small cupola on a decorative drum . The temple has a modest facade decoration , which is typical of the 16th century Pskov temple architecture. The light drum of the main temple has a decorative belt formed from two rows of a curb and a row of runner , located between them. Western pillarsquadrangular in the lower part of the human growth height painted with white oil paint, on the upper part there is painting with oil paints. Composed of local limestone slab, using a lime mortar, smeared and whitewashed. Dimensions The length of the temple along the axis west-east is 22 m, width is 8 m. The length of the chapel is 21.5 m, width is 8 m. History The stone church, consecrated in the name of St. Dmitry, was built in 1543 in the monastery. In the Pskov Chronicle it says: "... in the summer of 7042, the church was set up, the holy martyr Dmitrii in the poly in the monasteries ..." The church is mentioned in various sources in the second half of the 16th and early 17th centuries. It is called "... from the field, which is on the Stolbitsky road above Pskovaya ...", "... in the field, because of the Peter gate, ...". 1685 - peasants of the Dmitrievsky monastery participated in the construction of the roof of the city walls of Pskov. 1698 - Dmitrievsky Monastery from the Petrovsky Gate owned 28 yards. 1615 - the monastery was ruined by the Swedish invaders, but was soon restored. 1763 - the first short description of the church attributed to the bishop's house is given, the church is called “... beyond the Petrovsky Gate, from the field ...”. The church is made of stone, covered with a crown, the board head is soldered with tin, the bell tower is also stone, there are four bells. 1782 - a chapel, consecrated in the name of the Presentation of the Virgin Mary into the temple , was built at the expense of the Pskov merchant Vukola Evstafevich Podniebesniy . The beginning of the XIX century. - The church is indicated parish. 1808 - the church was supposed to be demolished due to disrepair, but the demolition of the church was forbidden by the Holy Synod. 1864 - a side chapel was added, after which the Pskov spiritual consistory decided to build a bell tower with a wooden frame. 1876 - a new iconostasis was installed in the main temple, and in 1882 - in the chapel. In December 1937, both the archpriest serving in the church, Aleksei Vasilyev and Konstantin Znamensky, were arrested and soon shot 1 . By the summer of 1941, the church was still listed as active, but there were no services in it “in the absence of a priest”. During the period of occupation, priest George Benigsen (1915–1993) served in the church, reviving parish life. Until the end of the 1980s, she was one of five active Orthodox churches in Pskov. 1960 By Resolution of the Council of Ministers of the RSFSR No. 1327 of August 30, the temple, as a monument of republican significance, was taken under state protection. By the decision of the Pskov city executive committee on September 21, 1960, the church cemetery was closed for burial. In January 1990, Metropolitan John (Razumov) was buried near the southern wall of the temple . Church life Since 1915, priest Alexy Cherepnin served here. He studied at the Pskov Theological Seminary together with the future Patriarch Tikhon (Bellavin). He was arrested in 1938 at the age of 80, a priest died in a Leningrad prison. The rector of the temple is Archimandrite Anatoly (Novoezemtsev).